


The Wind Was Wuthering 'Round

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, M/M, inexplicably scottish, nessie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was meant to be a crackfic written in the BG chat.  It turned into something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind Was Wuthering 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Secret Garden.

Kuwabara looked out towards the bog, the sun was making its way below the horizon line, and the pastels made to soften the edges of Kuwabara's deranged and crazy looks, but Hikaru wasn't overly excited about the idea of being alone in the dark with him. 

"You and Touya," Kuwabara intoned with a heaviness he usually reserved for telling Isumi about golfing techniques, "Are tho sides of the same coin." 

"Yeah," Hikaru sighed.  "So you've said." 

Kuwabara half turned and the shadows made his face look like a hallowed out skull, and Hikaru bit his lip, reminding himself that necromancy was highly unlikely to actually be real.  

Though, thinking it out, real zombie were probably not bw nearly as terrifying as Kuwabara with a plan in mind. 

"And Nessie!Sai is the metal from which that coin is wrought."  He abruptly turned and spryly made his way down the marshy path, completely negating the whole reason Hikaru was supposedly helping him out here for.  "You would do well to remember that." 

Hikaru huffed, sticking his hands into the pockets of his jeans and turned back to the dark water.  It rippled harmlessly and Hikaru rolled his eyes.

And all he could think of, really, was Touya. 

 

Wind mussed Touya from early that morning, sipping at his coffee and looking up at Hikaru from under dark lashes and telling him about growing up on the moor.  

They all said the place was magic, and if Touya were a creature of the olde world, Hikaru wouldn't hesitate to believe it.

It was a beautiful place in its own way. Beautiful as no other could be. 

All the hype and rumor and scare tactics were just window dressing. Hikaru didn't need all the flash and shine.

He just wanted Touya to come out with him to the pub tonight if he was willing.

And Hikaru didn't need a creepy old man or a hulking possibly made up water beast to convince him of a good thing.

As he carefully made his way back to the path, he head a quiet splash and with the last bit of light before the sun disappeared behind a corpse of trees, he saw a hint of a brush of shadow out of the corner of his eye.

The night was still and thick with fog and Hikaru was alone in the bog.

He froze, transfixed, before he shook himself, forced his jaw close from its current gape, and walked back to town, to Touya's.

 

From deep within his mind, a voice whispered, _'Can you hear me?'_

Hikaru could.


End file.
